The New Care Of Magical Creatures Teacher
by Rainbow Raven Snapple
Summary: Luna makes an attempt to reconnect with her old friend Neville by getting a job at her old school! But when romance is stirred up once again between these two friends, what will happen?
1. Early Morning Plum Picking

Luna sighed as she felt Rolf slide away from her. He had been working non-stop ever since her father died, because he was the one who took the family buisness- the Quibbler- into his hands and kept them printing. Rolf Scamannder was a great writer- his father wrote many intresting books that her own dad had liked, and sales were steadily growing. It was four in the morning though, especially early.

"Rolf?" she questioned as she flipped around to look at him. He wasn't there anymore. She sat up dizzily and stumbled up the spiral stairs to his office on the top floor. As she came closer to the office she heard the click of a typewriter.

"Rolf?" she asked again quietly so she didn't startle him. He still jumped a bit.

"Oh, Luna. Did I wake you? I'm sorry, it's just need to finish my article on Fresh Water Plumpies. It's important that people know more about these things. They bite you and your hair changes to the color of the fish!" he said nervously as he clicked away.

"They're also good for stress. Would you like to have some for dinner?" she questioned in her calm voice.

"Yes please." he nodded as she wound back down the stairs to their bedroom. She thought of going back to sleep, but she felt oddly hyper, so she decided to go pick some diridable plums. She twirled down to the first floor, grabbed a big basket, and opened the door wide, just then realizing that it was dark out. She then decided to grab her Nargle repelent necklace too, just in case.

It was a bit chilly out, but Luna didn't mind only being in a big t-shirt and some sweats- she felt nice and comfy. She held an orange plum in her hand for a second, thinking about how much her father had loved them- even putting signs up and casting protective encahanments to keep them safe. She missed her Dad, and Hogwarts, and her friends. Gosh, she hadn't seen the Potter's in a while. Right after the war they spent alot of time together- going to eachother's wedding and family funerals, but now it was back to life, and everyone was busy with their familys. Luna couldn't wait until summer was over and the kids would be going to Hogwarts for their first year, she would probably see alot of her friends at the train station. She decided that she would patronus Ginny in a few hours- maybe she would like to come over. Luna worked faster now, ripping the diridgible plums from their vines with anticipation.


	2. Ginny's Visit

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Coming Ginny!" she yelled at the door.

"Lorcan! Put down Daddy's Snorckzack horn now! He needs it for an article he's doing and they're very dangerous!" she cautioned, but for now she ran to the door before Ginny left.

"Oh Ginny this is so nice!" she squeled. The red-head smiled brightly and hugged her. Luna motioned for her to come in.

"Wow, what a lovely house!" she exlamed as she observed all of the wierd little gadgets and animal parts that were, in her real opinion, the oposite of a lovely home.

"So how are you Ginny?" she asked happily as she grabbed a tea kettle and filled it with water.

"Good! May I sit?" she asked politely.

"Yeah don't worry, they're aren't any Humdingers in the house anymore." she chided to herself.

"So Ginny, how's Harry, James, and little Albus?" Luna caught a certain look in Ginny's eyes.

"You've got something to tell me huh?" Ginny nodded furiously.

"Oh my gosh Luna you won't believe it I'm-" she halted as two dirty blonde haired boys started chasing eachother around the room, one of them holding a glowing purple horn.

"Lorcan! Give the horn to Mummy now!" she commanded in a high voice to her 8 year old son.

"Fine." he grumbled as he handed it over.

"No more stealing from Dad or he's going to come down here and yell at you himself. Okay?"

"Yes Mum." Lorcan glared at his twin, sticking out his tongue when Mum threatend him.

"Lorcan, Lysannder, you know ." she said, ruffling their hair.

"My names always last." pouted Lysannder.

"Nice to see you boys again. You're getting so tall! I bet the boys would love to see you both sometime!" she said quickly, itching to tell Luna her secret.

"Sounds great !" Lorcan jumped around excitedly. James and him had only seen other twice, and they were quite young, but they got along great. Lysannder was usually the third wheel in that party, so he liked to hang out with Teddy and little Albus.

"Now go and get Daddy some plumpies. We'll be having them for dinner!" she hollared at them as they ran out the door.

"Fishing poles?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"Oh no. They jump right into your hands."

"I'm pregnant." said Ginny out of the blue, no longer able to hold it in.

"YAY Ginny!" she cheered with her as they jumped up and down.

"If it's a girl will you name her after me?" Luna wondered.

"Sure! It might have to be her middle name though, because I know Harry would want her first name to be Lily! If it's another boy I think we'll have to name him Remus, for Harry's sake." Ginny loved her sons names, and the meaning they held to Harry, but couldn't wait until they ran out of dead people names and they had to make one up.

While they were still celebrating Rolf entered the room, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind, who jumped at the sudden contact. He pecked her on the cheek and then went to hug Ginny.

"Tea's ready!" Luna remembered ubruptly, running downstairs to grab it.

"Congrats." Rolf said to Ginny kindly.

"You heard?" Ginny just kept on smiling bright as ever, until she glanced down at her watch and noticed the time.

"2 o' clock! I'm sorry I have to go meet the Patil twins and tell them!" she giggled.

"You're welcome to join to!" she quickly added.

"No, I'm sure Rolf has to work more (*glares at him*) and I have to check if the boys have catched any Plumpies yet, and start cooking them for my husband." Luna blushed as he kissed her on the forehead, and took the the little cups and tea pot from her, sitting them on on little table near the fireplace.

"May I-" Ginny asked curtly, pointing at the fireplace.

"Sure!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!" they couple yelled back together waving.

"Thank you Luna for the Plumpies, I feel better already!" he said, smiling into her hair as she leaned against his chest.

"I'm glad I saw Ginny today- it was nice having company, and not being lonely." she turned around to glare at him.

"I love you so much Luna, you know I do. I just have to work- It's what your father would have wanted for the magazine and you."

"For me to be lonely?" she questioned.

"No, for your husband to have a suitable job and take care of you and your children." he said, squeezing her shoulder reasuringly.

"I love you too Rolf." she said contentedly, to tired to argue now.

* * *

><p><strong>L. <strong>


	3. The Kids Are Off To Hogwarts

"My shoes are missing mum!" Lorcan yelled upstairs.

"Mum I don't know where Lewis went!" Lysannder screamed.

"Lorcan you should always be wearing your butterbeer cork necklace to keep the Nargles away! You'll have to go barefoot until they feel the need to give them back. Lysannder I know gnome saliva has been keeping you very healthy but you can't take Lewis to Hogwarts- unless you let him stay outside..." Luna answered as she shoved her flats on.

"Where did my radish earings go?" she muttered to herself.

"Right here." said Rolf, dropping them into her hand.

"Thanks. Why can't you come for the boys first day? What if you not coming gives them bad luck? Or what if it triggers the Wacknacks? Rolf are you sure you can't come?" she pleaded.

"They'll be fine. Just make sure Lorcan puts on his bloody necklace. That boy is just begging to get Wacknacks and all sorts of creatures on him. Anyways, you know I have to go to the publishers- this is the one time of the year I have to show them how good we're doing sweetheart. They'll be fine and so will you." he said cheerfully, as he pulled his tie tight.

"Goodbye." He kissed her on the lips for a few seconds and swung down the spiral staircase.

"Bye boys!" he yelled as he passed their room.

"Bye dad." muttered Lysannder half heartedly as he struggled to close his trunk. Lorcan just ignored the goodbye, yelling for his mother to help them get their stuff downstairs.

Luna levitated the trunks and when she was finished she held out her hands for the boys to take.

Luna cast a spell to make the luggage appear at their destination, and then apparated.

"That was fun! Mum can we do it again?" Lysannder begged.

"Ughhh I think I gonna be sick." groaned Lorcan. Luna just nodded no quickly and joined the bustling crowd towards the portal to platform 9 3/4.

"You two run together first, and I'll be right behind."

"Okay!" said Lorcan

"See ya mum!" they shouted together over the large crowds. The boys ran straight into the wall, followed by their smiling Mum.

"Wow look at the train Lorcan!" Lysannder said merrily.

"Lysannder, we've seen dozens of trains before."

"But not magic ones!" Lysannder argued. Luna put her arms around them.

"Okay boys, better load your stuff on. They'll be leaving in a few minutes!" she strained over the train's hissing and other noises made by various witches and wizards. She looked all around, but didn't see anyone very familiar. She saw Dean Thomas and thought about waving, but they barely new eachother, he might not even remember her name. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she twirled around to see who it was.

"Oh Neville!" she squeked, giving him a big hug. She hadn't seen him in a few years, and they used to be great friends, even dating for a little while.

"Hi Luna!" he said warmly, releasing her so could observe her.

"You look odd Neville!" she said happly before he could comment on how good she looked.

"You too! I mean- uh- why do I look odd?"

"You're wearing Hogwarts robes silly! Didn't you notice?"

"Oh these?" he grabbed a fistful of black.

"They're my uniform. I mean, I'm working at Hogwarts now, as a Herbology teacher!"

"That sounds exciting! I bet Lorcan and Lysannder will love having you as a Professor Neville!"

"Who?" Neville questioned when her sons suddenly appeared next her.

"Oh yeah! Hello boys. You're looking great- just like your Mum!" he winked at Luna and gave each one a hug.

"Luna how come you and Rolf aren't in The Order? If you were I'm sure you'd see everyone more often!"

"I've asked Rolf, but he's so busy- maybe I can just join for the both of us!" she wondered. The train whistled and Neville and the boys hugged Luna again, Luna responding to them by a kiss on the cheek for each of them- even a blushing Neville.

"You know Luna, if you would like a job, McGonagall is looking for care of magical creatures. I think you'd like working at Hogwarts! Bye!" He shouted, running towards the train. Luna liked the idea of working at Hogwarts- and care of magical creatures- she'd always excelled at that class. Luna decided she would look into it, but it would have to wait because the Potters and Weasleys were approaching her.

"Hello Luna! Haven't seen you in a while!" Hermione lightly hugged her, still probably thinking she was a wierdo. Luna noticed Hermione getting more comfortable around her since the battle, but she was still a little apprehensive. Everyone else then greeted her, including 6 year old Albus Potter, who was very cute, and looked like a miny-miny-me of Harry.

"I want to join the Order Harry!" she told him.

"Brilliant! We're metting Saturday at Grimmauld Place." he answered excitedly. He knew she would want to join someday.

"Would Rolf like to?" asked Ron, even though he hated the man. Rolf was sweet and kind, but was a bit of a nerdy oddball sometimes, obsessed with magical creatures and his job. Ron just like to hang out and relax, and Rolf was just uptight.

"No, he's been very busy with the Quibbler. We have 170 suscribers now!"

"Thats great Luna! We're all just going to head back to the Burrow for lunch now, and I wanted to know if you would like to come to." Ginny said sweetly. Luna couldn't resist.

"I'd love to!"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was such a pain to put up so you better review and tell me you love it!<strong>

**L.**


	4. Showing Rolf a Letter From Hogwarts

_Dear ,_

_I'm happy to inform you that you have got the Care of Magical Creatures position at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will meet you at the front gates on August 26th and apparate into the grounds with you. Feel free to bring furniture and things from home, we would like you to feel very comfortable while you stay here for the year. I would advise you to start developing a curicullum based on the books they have already purchased (Book of Mystical Creatures Volume 1)._

_Congratulations,_

_Professor Minevera McGonegal_

Luna smiled sweetly as she dropped the letter on his desk, right in front of his face.

"Your going to work at Hogwarts?" Rolf asked as he finished reading the letter. Luna was very proud of herself.

"Yes I am. Neville works there, Hannah's right in Hogsmeade, and Penelope Clearwater is now the Muggle Studies teacher! I think it will be nice too- being back at Hogwarts, teaching the children about Crumpled Horned Snorckacks... "

"I would promote the Quibbler to of course!" she quickly added. He husband nodded.

"I'm very happy for you Luna, but if this is because you feel neglected by me at home... then don't feel the need. I could always dump more work on my assistant ." he said evenly, questioning her motives.

Luna wanted to laugh. That was mostly why she wanted to do it. But she couldn't ignore the fact that she could prove the Lovegood's aren't loony, see more of her friends, and see her sons once in a while too.

"I'm fine Rolf. You work very hard on the magazine, but I know you love it, so you should work, and then I will to!" she exlaimed excitedly.

"So dear, now that thats settled, may we have dinner?"

She frowned at him, but it easlily turned into a michevious smile.

"I'm sorry Rolf, but I have to start getting ready for work next week. You better cook tonight!" she said quickly before he could object, sliding down the staircase to their bedroom, where she took out a little bag, and put an enlargment charm on it, already piling books and clothes into it neatly.


	5. Where Does Luna Stay?

Luna had been sitting there for probably 30 minutes. She wanted to make sure she was early, and now that she was, she decided to scan the bushes for Wrackspurts using her special (and favorite) glasses.

"Hello ."

Luna turned around, startiling McGonagal more than she had startled her with her big flashing, swirling, colorful glasses.

"Hi Professer!" she said happily, hugging her warmly as they stood next to the front gate of Hogwarts. She took off her glasses and threw them in her bag.

"Shall we?" Minevra held out her arm regally.

"I'd love to Professor!"

They landed harshly in the Headmistress' study.

"Well, here we are." McGonagal stated as she drifted over to her chair behind the large desk.

"Please sit ."

"Okay..." she answered unsurely. She thought she would be taken directly to her room.

"Thank you for taking the position. I thought we might have to have a substitute all year, but now it's settled. You'll be taken to your room by in a few minutes. Ms. Greenwell is just finishing moving her things."

Luna looked confused.

"Move her things? Why?"

"You'll be having her room of course while she teaches Proffesor Flitwick's class."

Luna was shocked. Make the woman move all of her stuff? She was still working here too!

"Headmistress- I'm not going to just take her room. I'll go stay somewhere else! Maybe the Shreiking Shack? It's probably quite cozy after you scare all the Humdingers out of it!" she offered. McGonagal looked apauled.

"Make you stay in the Shrieking Shack? Of course not . You can have another room in Hogwarts. Or how about Hagrid's hut? He's in Sweden with his girlfriend, and he won't be back for this year."

"Sure! It'll be nice and homey after I put my things in it! It has one big circular room too. I don't like square rooms. They decrease your brain cells- 2 each minute you stare at a wall. I'm sure Hagrid has a bunch of Wrackspurts in there though- probably a few Blibbering Humdingers to, but I'll make sure to feed them." Luna smiled, concluding her long discussion with herself. McGonagal nodded and grabbed her wand. She spoke to her patronus quietly, and then sent the tabby cat sprinting away in the air.

" will be here soon . Please feel free to have some Pumpkin Pasties while you wait for him. I will be going down to the dungeons to assist in scolding some troublemakers."

Minevra picked up her emerald robe and glided out of the room, relieved that she didn't have to be with an old student any longer. It always made her think of Dumbledore, and when he was headmaster of the school. She missed him very much, and tried very hard to concentrate on looking stern as she walked deep down into the ground to the dungeons. Meanwhile, Luna was fidgeting in the wooden chair, trying to figure out where to put her Pumpkin Pasties wrappers. walked in loudly, his eyes red and puffy as he motioned for her to follow him. Luna noticed that wasn't with him, and her heart filled with his sorrow.

"I'm sorry about your cat . She was very loyal and pretty for a cat. I bet you miss her very much. My mum died when I was nine. She was nothing like a cat, but I know how it feels to lose someone important to you. Maybe one day you'll get another cat you'll love. Now I have a mother-in-law I like very much..." she said soothingly as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

"Maybe one day." he shrugged, taking the wrappers from Luna's hand and stuffing them in one of his coat pockets. Then he took in a big breath and started to lead her down to Hagrid's vacant hut.


	6. Neville Has Thoughts about Children

Luna pushed a blue velvety chair against the bend of the wall. She then took out a picture of Rolf and her while they were on their search for Crumple Horned Snorckacks in Scandinavia. The frame was bright orange, and stood out on the dull brown fireplace.

"Finally finished." she said proudly.

The hut was now colorful and quirky, very Luna-ish. She wondered if she'd ever want to go home...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Luna jumped at the sudden sound. She had been working with only the hum of a wizard radio station for a couple hours, and it startled her.

"Neville!" she squeked happily, swinging the door open so she could hug him tightly.

His brown hair was windblown, but other wise he looked neat and very handsome in his robes. Luna's hair was crinkled, tied into a messy bun with a few locks of hair innocently hanging along the sides of her face. Neville noticed that she wasn't wearing any robes- only muggle jeans and a hot pink t-shirt with what looked like some sort of fairies on it.

"No robes?" he questioned. Luna gasped, remembering the requirement for teachers.

"Oh gosh- I better put them on quickly before dinner!"

She flew towards a chest filled with various clothes, muggle and wizard.

"Luna- before you rip off your clothes- there's only one room in the hut." he mentioned.

"And?" she asked, spinning around to look at him with her shirt half off.

"Oh!" she relized, pulling her shirt back on, hoping he didn't see her purple and blue polka dotted bra, which he indeed did. He felt his cheeks turning red.

"I'll turn around." he said nervously.

"Okay..." she agreed, remembering when they stayed in the Room of Requirement and had to change three at a time (with members of the same gender of course) in the small multisex bathroom.

After a few seconds of gazing at a picture of Luna and her husband Rolf admiring a blue content looking fairy, she poked him on his shoulder. He whipped around, and found her smiling.

"I'm ready!" She looked very proud of her blue and black striped robe.

"Luna are you the head of Ravenclaw to this year?" he questioned.

"No, I just figured they'd be good familiar colors to start with. I think the boys are in Ravenclaw too, even though I haven't got any owls yet from them. The colors change every hour until you put a freezing spell on them, but I don't think I ever will. I hope people will be able to see me If it turns dark green and I have to be outside..."

Neville felt himself smile, no longer nervous in her presence. It was the same old Luna as always, the one he used to fight death eaters and eat dirigible plums with while they sat on the steps leading up to her newly re-made house. The same one he had dated after the war. The same one he still loved. He noticed that his wizard watch said Hannah Longbottom was eating, and he remember dinner.

"We better go Luna! Maybe we can still make it for desert..."

"Pudding!" she reminded herself excitidly as he opened the door for her.

"Do you see Lorcan and Lysannder?" she wondered after the meal was done and McGonagal was about to send the children off to their dormitories.

Just when Neville was going to shake his head 'no' she spotted a blonde haired, blue eyed boy, who was chatting with another boy at his table that looked around the same age.

"Lysannder!" she squeked happily, pointing him out to Neville.

"How can you tell?" he wondered. She just smiled brighter.

"I'm their Mum. I know these things. And of course they both act differently and Lorcan has thicker eyebrows." she mused.

Neville couldn't believe it. Luna just called herself a Mum. Wow time flied... He and Hannah were married 5 years ago, and Luna had twins 2 years after she got married. She was already a mom and he was still nervous Neville, except now he had a wife that owned the Leaky Cauldren. Crazy.

"Oh."

He couldn't tell, and could hardly hear her anyways, but he saw something that shocked him.

"Look, Luna! Lorcan is in Gryfindor!" he cheered, as she turned to look at him. Her son was laughing hysterically with James Potter and Teddy Lupin (who's hair was lime green at the momment). Lorcan was going to be a troublemaker! Her robes started turning into gold and maroon and she started to giddily laugh.

"I bet they both love the houses they're in! I'm sure they like being on their own for once too. I bet Lorcan won't be seen without James, and Lysannder will probably be good friends with Nandita Patil and Pu and Ming Chang. I think he was talking to Ming when we found him!" She chided hapily, not noticing Neville's smile falling.

When the feast ended Neville insisted on walking her back to the hut. It was a cool night in September, noticably nicer than summer. Luna skipped while Neville walked in silence next to her. Every once in a while she would turn around with her special glasses on to make sure no Wrackspurts were following them. Neville coughed akwardly, and Luna relized that he didn't look his happiest.

"Are you okay Neville? You look a little sad." She wondered in a nice, calming tone. He looked down at the ground for a little before meeting her worried gaze.

"Do you think Hannah will ever want kids? I mean look at all the other people from our generation- all already parents. She keeps on telling me that she would love to have them someday, but _someday._ I don't think I want to wait until then. She always lectures me on how hard she works on the buisness, and how she wouldn't have the time to take care of a child." He told her, and it felt good to get it off his chest.

"Maybe you should go work at the Leaky Cauldren Neville... If she has no time because all she does is work then you should help her. Then she would have more time off to raise a family." she told him truthfully, even though she knew she would feel hurt if he left Hogwarts just after she came here to reconnect with him.

He nodded in response. He felt like helping Hannah out at the Leaky Cauldren sounded like the right thing to do, and he would be able to spend more time with her. But being here, at Hogwarts, walking around the school grounds with his best friend, felt so right and perfect. He loved his job as a Herbology professor- he had dreamed about it for a long time. Now that it had come true, would he really trade it for washing tables and serving drunkards more Firewhiskey?

"I want to stay here." he concluded as he stood next to her front door.

"Good, because I came for you." she said, hugging him tightly for a few seconds. He smelled like mint, and she smelled like berries, and they both loved the mixture.

"I love you Luna."

Her lips curled into a smile. She didn't really know how he ment it, but was still overjoyed by the words.

"I love you too."


	7. Luna's First Day!

_Dear Rolf,_

_ I just wanted tell you that the latest Quibbler on Aquavirius Maggot was excellent! I hope people will start being more cautious when they see a big lumpy grey thing that looks like a brain on the side of the road. _

_ The boys are doing great! Lorcan is in Gryfindor, and Lysannder is in Ravenclaw. I'm very proud of them, but I do think Lorcan is going to become a bit of a troublemaker._

_ I also wanted to tell you how much I miss you! Hagrid's hut, which I'm now living in, is quite cozy, but it isn't exactly home without you. Neville says hello and the boys and I send our love!_

_With Lots of Love and xoxo,_

_Luna_

She sat down the quill quickly and made her way outside. Luckily none of her students were there yet. In a few seconds later though her sons were bounding down the hill.

"Mum! You wouldn't believe what James did the other day. He-" Lorcan started.

"I have a girlfriend Mum! Nandita Patil said she liked me so I-" Lysannder interupted.

"And then he levitated him so high that he almost got swept away by this big breeze-" Lorcan kept going.

Luna just stared at her identical boys, overwhelmed by all the things that they had done after they had only been here a month. She stopped trying to understand them at the same time and wrapped her arms around both of them, trying to get in one good group hug and two single hugs before the mejority of her class was here. Her timing was perfect, because just as Lysannder was retreating to his spot next to Nandita, and Lorcan was going to go find his friends, James and his crew arrived and the period began.

First Luna asked them to take a seat on a big sheet she had set up under some nice shady maple trees. Once they were all seated and quiet, she opened up her book to pg.20 and told them all to do the same.

"Thestrals? Aren't those the animals that pull the carriges?" Asked Nandita, as she studied a magnificent picture of one in flight on the top of the page.

"Yes, and then they live in the forbidden forest for the rest of the year. There they can hunt freely for Umgubular Slashkilter." She answered. A boy in the back snorted.

"Umgubular Slashkilter? Are you kidding me? I knew my parents were right when they said you were loony..."

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY GODMOTHER LOONY!" Burst James, springing up. Lorcan, Lysannder, and Rose all stood up to, their wands at the ready.

Luna was considered a good friend of the Potters, and was granted James' Godmother when he was born. Luna admired that he was sticking up for her, but couldn't have fights starting in her name.

"James! All of you sit! You- come with me." She squeked, getting up to escort the Slytherin boy to the headmistress. The boy rolled his eyes and shuffled after her.

James sat back down along with his cousins and friends. Ming Chang scooted closer to Lysannder.

"What's a Umglublar Slashkilter?" He whispered.

"They live the lake here! They're pretty dangerous too- they kill the mermaids sometimes." He shared to Ming and the next

"How do you know that?" interjected a platnuim blonde-haired boy. Lysannder smiled, happy he could teach them all something.

"Sometimes pieces of their hair washes on the beach." he whispered dramatically.

"That's seaweed, stupid." said a tough boy who was most probably a friend of the Slytherin Luna was taking to Mcgonagal.

"Shut up Parkinson." threatend James, standing up again.

"You better watch out Potter- Aunty isn't here stop you from acting stupid..." he sneered.

"Shut the fuck up you arse-ugly Slytherin."

That was all it took to start a fight.

He snapped and lundged at James, his fists furiously hitting him in the face. James tried to shove him away, but Parkinson was going nuts on him. He felt blood seeping from his nose and mouth, and before he could do more damage, Parkinson was thrown backwards by Rose, who had quickly uttered a _stupify_. Lorcan ran to his cousin, noticing all of the blood and his broken glasses, which he quickly repaired. Everyone was crowded around James, except Scorpian who was holding Parkinson's wand and keeping him at bay. A girl in Ravenclaw who insisted she new many things about healing magic, took Lorcan's place next to James and started muttering charms. Rose saw James looking a little better, and turned around to get a teacher when she saw Parkinson ram Scorpian and snatch his wand back, blasting him with the knee reversal hex. Scorpian fell instantly and moaned in pain as he tried to get back up. Rose was the only one who noticed him fall, and she raced over to him. When she saw it was a Slytherin she drew back a bit, but she felt the pleading in his pale eyes, and helped him up. They then started stumbling back to the castle together, hoping to catch on her way back. Lysannder hit Parkinson with a full body bind jinx as his Mum ran over.

"What happend?"

Lorcan explained everything, and this time, Professor Scamander had to take almost everyone to the headmistress.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised to see some of you." McGonagal admitted.

On the other side of her desk sat Rose, Teddy, Parkinson, the healing Ravenclaw (who's name was in fact Jamie Bell), Lorcan, a newly-healed Scorpian (who was sitting next to his new friend Rose Weasly!), Nandita, and Lysannder.

"Um- Professor, I wasn't present today in Care of Magical Creatures." Teddy's hair morphed into a spikey, nervous purple.

"Yeah, cause he was snogging Victorie Weasley." smirked Rose. Everyone couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey! You told her you wouldn't tell anybody we were together!" he shouted.

"Please calm down . 10 points from Gryfindor for skipping class." Minevra decided. Teddy slumped in his chair, his hair turning orange.

"She said she would give me the answers to a Muggle Studies quiz and she never did." Rose muttered.

The Headmistress then talked to them each for a little, finding out what happend in class today. She then spoke to Luna after the end of the work day.

"How do you think your first day went Luna?"

Luna shrugged.

"Good. Only one fight in the morning. The rest of the day went quite smoothly."

", you brought me 26 students today."

"There's only so many points you can take away Professor..." she reasoned.

"There's only so many detentions I can force to give. And therefore you need to learn your own means of punishment. Nothing physical of course, but something not enjoyable for them to do perhaps. I know you hate being called names and dealing with people who do not believe as you do, but you need to except opinions. I can't have have parents owling me over an unperpared teacher. " McGonagal saw a flash of hurt in Luna's eyes, but it quickly jumped to understanding, and then, excitement.

"I know exactly what to do! I'll see you at dinner Professor!" She said quickly as she sprung up from a chair and skipped into the hallway. Minevra stared after her.

_Still the same odd Lovegood girl._

Her thoughts concluded.


	8. Honeydukes

"So, your going to make them de-gnome the pumpking patch?"

"Yes! I thought it was a great idea, seeing that there's just _so_ many to be caught, and the little rascals are nipping my new Hippogriff, Sprinkles, and I don't think he likes it!"

Neville grinned.

"I never knew you were that evil, Luna. Assigning children to do your yard work and be your little slaves..."

Luna's eyes buldged exageratedly.

"Do you really think it's that bad Neville? I thought maybe I should just asign extra homework- Oh Neville, I don't want to come off as a mean teacher. I want to my students to have fun!" she stressed. Neville chuckled at the sight of her freaking at his joke. She glared at him.

"That wasn't funny, Neville! I've been working so hard the last couple of days, and I just want to relax on our one day off!" She said exasperatedly in a high pitched voice.

Her face softend when he looped his arm through hers and pulled her towards Honeydukes. He opend the door for both of them and inhaled the sweet, intrancing smell of sugary treats. They had both come to this place many times together, and it still looked exactly the same as always. Neville scooped up a cauldren cake and a package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, while Luna skipped over to get a Pepperment Toad and then acid pops (which she got 3 of). They found eachother infront of Pumpkin Pasties. Neville snatched two, one for each of them of course, and then procedded to go pay for their abundant amount of sweets.

"Thank you Neville." She mumbled.

Luna's mouth was full of Pumpkin Pasties, and so was Neville's. They were sitting on the soft green grass by the Shrieking Shack, and no one was anywhere near them. This was their secret spot, it had been for almost a decade. Luna recalled the numerous picnic dates they had had out here when it was pleasant out. She missed those days. A lot.

"Remember that one time we were eating lunch out here, and Harry caught us snogging?" She giggled.

Neville remembered that day! Of course he did!

_He and Luna were having a nice makeout session when Harry came along, wanting to get a good look at the shrieking shack._

_"Uh, I think I'll just go find Ginny..." Harry pretended to blush, but he couldn't hide his smirk. He just knew Luna and Neville were ment to be together._

Neville smiled at the fond memories. He thought they would end up together too. Gosh, how much he had loved her. What happend? Luna shifted a bit closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We used to have fun Neville. I'm sure you and Hannah have loads of good times though. I have to say, she's quiet plain for you, but I like her all the same." She said, not sure if she was a bit jealous or not.

"She's nothing like you Luna, I wouldn't wonder why you don't like her. She's the complete opposite. She doesn't have a soft, calming voice like you, and she's not as guliable as you, and she doesn't like Pumpkin Pasties like you, and she has light brown hair and brown eyes, and your breath takingly different." he concluded, know realizing what he said, wanting to bang his head against a wall. Luna twisted around, so she was staring right into his eyes.

"Are some of those things undesirable traits?" she wondered innocently.

Without a word, he kissed her, pulling her face to his. It was the best kiss he had had in ages, since he had last kissed Luna Lovegood, and it tasted just like Pumpkin Pasties.

"Not at all."


	9. Left Heart Broken Again

She ran. Really fast. As fast she could, just trying to get away. She felt like a criminal fleeing the crime scene. Neville tried to follow her, but she was smaller and nimbler, and he just couldn't catch up. She felt undeniablely stupid for even letting it go on. She knew working at Hogwarts with him would be a bad idea, and might arouse some old feelings, but she never knew how much he would actually be missing her, and baiting her, and- she flopped down on her sofa and began to sob. She should have known he had wanted her like that. Bringing her to a candy shop, and then having a picnic where they used to have dates. The scariest thing, was that, at first, she had liked it. But then she opened her eyes. And it was him. Not Rolf.

BANG BANG BANG!

"Luna! Luna, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me..." he pleaded.

"Tell that to Rolf for me! Or Hannah!" She whimpered.

Hannah was her friend, and she couldn't imagine how sad she would be. And Rolf- he would probably first get angry, then hurt and sad, and then have a heart attack because he was under way too much stress.

"Oh, Luna. Just forgive me! It was only one kiss!" he begged. That got her angry, and she stormed right up to the door, thowing it right open.

"ONLY ONE KISS? YOU THINK THAT BECAUSE IT WAS ONLY ONE IT MAKES IT BETTER? YOUR WIFE WOULD BE SO HURT NEVILLE! SHE LOVES YOU SO MUCH! AND WHAT DO YOU DO? GO OFF TRYING TO GET OTHER WOMEN TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU! YOU SHOULD BE SO DISGUSTED WITH YOUSELF! THIS IS WHY WE BROKE UP IN THE FIRST PLACE! BECAUSE YOUR SO DAMN CLUELESS! NOW GET AWAY FROM MY HUT!" she screeched, slamming the door shut once again.

It was quite then for a while, and all she could here was her labored breathing as she slumped against the door, reviewing the conversation. That look on his face as she yelled at him- he was so ashamed. Just when she thought they could become best friends again he went and screwed it up, and now, all she wanted to be was home. Her real home, where he was just a friend, and she was in love with Rolf, and not left heart broken by Neville again.


	10. Flobberworms Lead to Drunkeness!

Days past, and no contact was made with Neville. Once, while they were sitting 3 chairs away from eachother in the Great Hall, he attempted to apoligize again, but she just ignored him and asked Penelope to scoot over a little so she couldn't see him anymore. Neville was devastated, but couldn't deny that he deserved it. He just hoped it wouldn't go on forever, and secretly, Luna did to. She loved Neville, as a friend, that is, and hoped they could remain as friends without things suddenly being very awkward. It was boring Friday night, grading the week's homework, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Oh, good. It's just you." She breathed a sigh of relief when she relized it was just Penelope Clearwater.

"Just me? Who's after you now?" She questioned humorously as she put a bag of flobberworms onto the table. They wriggled around in the packaging and tried to scoot off the table. Penelope brought her fist down hard on it.

"Hope them Fwooper's like there worms crushed." She muttered as she slumped into a chair. Penelope was bold and stubbern, but she was a good friend, and Luna liked her.

"Thanks for getting them for me."

Penelope rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Luna, you need to face the man. It took me two seconds to sneak in and dig 'em up. You really couldn't do that?"

Luna nodded no and sat on the couch next to her, cuddling with a fluffy pink pillow.

"I don't think so. Oh, Penelope- I miss him! I just didn't want to get hurt by him again, and now I did. I hate him!" she said through suddenly gritted teeth. Penelope stared at her expectedly.

"Fine! I love him!"

Penelope finally looked satisfied and got up to go put the kettle on.

"Oh my gosh what am I doing." She muttered to herself, her hands now covering her crying eyes.

"Honestly Luna, you need to be on a mood swing potion, or get a firewhiskey or _something_." She told her.

Luna totally agreed. She hated Neville, but she also _loved_ him. She loved his lips and his personality and they had always been friends- but she was with Rolf and had two beautiful children with him, and she loved him so much- not as much, she had just relized, as Neville but she didn't hate him, and he had never made her sad like Neville did. She got up all her courage and asked Penelope a favor.

"Take me to the bar. I want to get so drunk, I won't even remember who I am." she requested. Penelope took her to the Three Broomsticks, except she promised herself that she would keep a good watch on her and make sure Luna at least remembered her name when the night was done.


	11. I'll Love You Always

"Pleeeeasee oneee morree driiiinkkk." she whined in her drunken state.

"Definitely no, young lady."

Neville laughed as he hoisted her up from the bar stool. She rested all of her weight on his shoulders, hardly walking at all, but Neville didn't mind, he was just happy to be near her and help her in her time of need.

"Penneloopee!" She yelled at the barren walkway leading back to the school.

"Penelope was there with you? I should've known it was _her_ idea." Neville muttered.

Luna felt enraged at his judging, even though she had to admit her friend was a bit of a regular there. Before she could say anything though, her legs gave out and she was enveloped in darkness._

She woke in her comfy bed, surprised she even made it back from the Three Broomsticks. And boy, did she have a hangover. She threw up, took a shower, threw on some comfy muggle clothes (thank God it was Saturday!) and laid right back down in her bed, her wet hair making the fluffy pillow soggy.

As she lay there, she thought she heard somebody snore. Or maybe it was a cat purring outside, or maybe an angry Humdinger... so she got up to investigate. She scanned all over for the source of the noise, even looking with her special glasses on. She couldn't find anything though, and the sound had stopped, so Luna plopped down on the couch. But it wasn't the couch she sat on, it was a person. He groaned and tried to sit up, and Luna screeched in terror and fell onto the ground. Scurrying towards her wand on all fours, she heard the man speak.

"Uh, Luna? It's just me."

It was just her best friend Neville. She snatched her wand anyways, but shoved it in her pocket.

"Sorry I sat on you, Neville, but what are you doing here?"

"I carried you home last night from the Three Broomsticks. Penelope ditched you for some reason. I didn't want to leave you alone because-" He stopped.

"Why?"

"Because you were absolutely crazy last night! I stopped in to down one Firewhiskey before I had to grade papers, and there you were, dancing on tables and letting people put galleons in your bra! I had to get you down and almost strap you to a chair so I could finish my drink in peace! I had to admit though, you were very funny." Neville grinned.

Luna's eyes bulged and her face flushed with embarrassment. She tried not to show it though, and sighed and faced away from him as she sat down on the couch next to him.

"Please forgive me Luna. Please." he begged. She turned towards him and smiled.

"I forgive you Neville, but I'm going home. I should've never come back here. Everything's filled with memories I've tried to forget for so long. The Ravenclaw tower still has burn marks on it's bricks, and the new part of the castle is so similar to the way it was before the war- I feel like I'm that 'Luney Lovegood' girl still in school. But I'm not. I'm a woman now, and I have a husband and children, and they're depending on me to do my job and be grown up. I can't do that here, Neville. I'm sorry."

She put an arm around him at his blank expression.

"Your- your going home?" He choked out. She gave him a warm hug.

"I'm afraid I'll be leaving next Friday."

"Does- does Penelope know?" he stuttered, still in utter shock.

"No, I haven't told anyone my plans except the Headmistress and Rolf so can expect another journalist now besides himself. Ever since my first day I've been considering it, and the incident with you just confirmed it." she told him.

"Oh, Luna please don't go! I promise nothing like that will ever happen again!" he pleaded, his eyes turning red, ready to burst into tears.

"sh. sh. sh. Neville, it's going to be okay." she soothed him, stroking his back.

"Remember what I told you when we decided to stop dating?" she prompted as he gently pulled away from her to study her glowing, smiling face.

"That you'd always love me even though I said you were looney and should be with somebody as looney as you?"

"Just the first part Neville." she directed.

"Oh."

Then it hit him, and he smiled joyously into her golden hair as he embraced her yet again and whispered into her ear.

"I'll always love you too, Luna Lovegood."

*_Fin*_

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the end! How did you like it? I don't think there will be a sequel to this one, but I am looking forward to writing more<strong> **Neville/Luna! I love everyone who has reviewed and I thank you very much! If you have not yet reviewed, please do so, and make sure to check out my profile and all my other stories! I also have a fiction press account also under the same name if you'd like to check out my original work! **

**Fly forever free my little Ravens,**

**L.  
><strong>


End file.
